endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Pioneers
.]] Pioneers are the engineers of the United States Joint Strike Force. Overview Sometimes just being a ordinary member of the JSF isn't enough. When a typical JSF recruit wants to go one step further, he or she becomes a Pioneer. Just like JSF Ghosts, Pioneers come from every branch of the U.S. military as well as numerous intelligence agencies and private organizations. Pioneers can quickly and effectively deploy an array of advanced weaponry and other devices that may give their battalion a valuable edge in battle. However, their tools are less advanced as those employed by the Enforcer Corps, and in a straight firefight against enemy riflemen, they are at a severe disadvantage. Tech Commentary Pioneers are essentially a blending of traditional battlefield engineers and heavy infantry. They can provide an extra punch on the battlefield to help give infantry a fighting chance against vehicles and gunships. However, to be effective in these roles, Pioneers must be in cover. They can also plant area defense systems, remove enemy area denial weapons, and even fortify captured Uplinks by calling in air-dropped Sentry Drones. A good commander will have to keep his or her Pioneers well-protected as they have little chance of coming out on top in a firefight with enemy riflemen. JSF Pioneers can be equipped with the APE-1A2, a revolutionary new exoskeleton developed specifically for the JSF by a private U.S. military contractor. The APE-1A2 allows its user to carry triple his or her body weight. When using the exoskeleton, carrying their primary weapon, the AT5CQ rocket launcher, is no longer a burden. For extreme firepower Pioneers can become support gunners by pairing their exoskeletons with a devastating man-portable microgun that fires the same 6.8mm rounds as the SCAR A1. The combination of high firepower, armor, and exoskeletons can turn a single Pioneer into a walking gun turret. Weapons *SCAR A1 *SCAR A1C (in concept art and mentioned on the game's website, but absent from the game) *XM9 (cut from the game) *M268 SAW *AT5CQ Pioneer Upgrades Attack *Range finder: Increases attack range, Cost: 100,000CR *Squad automatic Weapon: Unlocks special attack: Burst of SAW fire. Cost: 300,000CR *Target acquisition sight: Improves accuracy. Cost: 900,000CR Defense *Officer Training: Increases hit points. Cost: 100,000CR *Tactical armor: Increases hit points. Cost: 300,000CR Mobility *Command network: Improves uplink capture and upgrade speed, Cost: 100,000CR Ability *Sentry: Deploys drones to guard an uplink. Cost 100,000CR *Hornet area denial mine: Allows deployment of minefields. Cost 300,000CR *Netfires: Upgrades minefields to be effective against both ground and air units. Cost 900,000CR. *Trap detector: Enemy minefields within line of sight can be spotted. Cost: 1,200,000CR *Combat support: Restores allied shielding, Cost 1,500,000CR Pioneer Callsigns Pioneer callsigns are derived from terms used in gambling games, terms from card games in particular. *Boxcars *Full House *Blackjack *Double Down *Straight Flush *Ante Up *Wild Card *Joker *Two Pair *Roulette *Casino Gallery Female Engineer2.png Female Engineer1.png Female Engineer.png Engineer2.png Engineer.png Concept Art 89575-jsf_concept_full5_hafuria.jpg|Pioneer armed with AT5CQ 4636670346 1f9a0539e4 o.jpg|Pioneer armed with M268 SAW 2787593b343fd2e400894b84270a6a33.jpg 4636698534_63701a3288_o.jpg 4636697538_2eaf702595_o.jpg See Also *Grenadiers *Bears Category:United States of America Category:JSF